Bloody s Night
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Sabía que él me deseaba, casi tan fieramente como yo lo deseaba a él. Sabía que mi vida corría peligro desde el momento en el que mis ojos se posaron sobre sus oscuros ojos.Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sabía que Edward Cullen no era humano. One-Shot.


_Inspirado en gran parte por el fic "Icestus" de Our_Paradise, más explícitamente escrito por Sol. Un flash de inspiración._

Algo iba a cambiar ésta noche. Lo sentía.

Mis manos temblaron y el café se sacudió dentro de la taza por mi pequeño terremoto. Apuré lo poco que me quedaba de el y lo dejé en el lavado para después, no tenía tiempo de ocuparme en lavarlo. Esta noche tenía otros planes.

No pude evitar pensar en él mientras me enfundaba en una falda de encaje negro a medio muslo y un ajustado corsé de terciopelo. No pude evitar pensar en sus ojos. En su cabello. En su mirada.

Sabía que él me deseaba, casi tan fieramente como yo lo deseaba a él. Sabía que mi vida corría peligro desde el momento en el que mis ojos –y mi estúpido corazón- se posaron sobre sus oscuros ojos.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sabía que Edward Cullen no era humano.

A pesar de que sus ojos, tan negros como la noche, y que su piel, más blanca que el más fino mármol, debieron alertarme, no lo hicieron.

Fue su errático comportamiento, más parecido al de un renegado que al de un humano común, el que me alertó de que algo andaba mal.

Y entonces, aquella noche mientras llevaba una botella del más caro vino que vendían en _Bloody´s Night_ –el club nocturno donde trabajaba- a su salón V.I.P. él mismo se encargó de comprobar mi teoría.

FLASH BACK

Pude ver el destello de sus ojos desde la barra mientras preparaba el vino y las copas que había pedido en cuanto llegó. Sin importar la cantidad de gente, ni la oscuridad, sus ojos siempre estaban posados en mí.

Al principio me costaba concentrarme en mi trabajo, y llegué a tener varios accidentes; luego de un mes, ya me había adaptado a tener sus pupilas, más certeras que un misil de combate, seguirme toda la noche.

_Él no es el típico cliente_. Ése fue mi primer pensamiento la primera noche en que Edward Cullen me pidió un salón V.I.P para él y sus acompañantes. Su vos logró dejarme muda un par de minutos, mientras que su mirada hizo girar a la gente y el lugar alrededor de mi cabeza, siendo sus pupilas el único punto fijo que podía mirar.

Desde ésa noche, yo era la única de entre las varias camareras del local a la que él acudía, y había rechazado olímpicamente a todas las demás.

No podía quejarme, una propina de casi cincuenta dólares todas las noches era algo que le venía muy bien a mi bolsillo, sin mencionar que era para mí todo un placer verlo.

Esquivé ágilmente a los bailarines de la pista, teniendo cuidado de llevar la bandeja bien en alto y de que el tacón de mis botas –parte del uniforme del local- no se enredara con nada a su paso. En ningún momento el resplandor rojizo que emitían sus pupilas se alejó de mí.

Retiré con la mano libre el cordón que marcaba la zona como privada y me apresuré a dejar la botella de vino en la mesa, para comenzar a servir en cada una de las siete copas. Alice, como había logrado saber, se llamaba una de aquellas bellezas andantes que siempre iban con él, me sonrió alegremente. Jasper, un impresionante rubio que parecía ser su novio, me sonrió de manera más disimulada. Yo les sonreí de regreso y mi miraba divagó por la impresionante rubia sentada en el regazo del "hombre oso" como me gustaba llamarlo por su complexión grande. Todos ellos eran las personas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Y ese nivel de belleza no podía haber sido concebida para alguien netamente humano, como yo.

Sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en cada uno de mis movimientos, así que me apresuré a servir las siete copas de vino y dejarlas en su lugar. Metí el vino en un contenedor con hielo y miré directamente sus pupilas.

-¿Desean algo más?

-No Bella, gracias. –Yo asentí y me erguí, mi intención era tomar la bandeja cuando su fría mano apresó mi muñeca derecha y me empujó hacia delante, hasta que tuve sus suaves labios pegados a mi oído.

-tienes razón. No somos humanos. Ni siquiera somos _reales_. No para ti. No para ninguno de los ineptos que bailan en ésa pista. Y por tu bien, será mejor que nadie se entere.

Me liberó tan rápido como me atrajo hacia él. De echo, estaba convencida de que el ocasional encuentro no había durado más de dos segundos.

En un estado catatónico regresé, sin ser muy conciente de ello, hasta mi lugar en la barra.

-¡Oh por Dios! –incluso por encima de tanto ruido atronador, la vos de Jessica, mi compañera de trabajo, seguía siendo el sonido más agudo y molesto de todo el bar -¿qué te dijo?

-Nada interesante –mi vos sonó lejana, y en algún resquicio de mi mente, fui conciente de que Jessica siempre monitoreaba cada uno de mis movimientos y los de Edward.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tuve que limpiarme el labial rojo sangre que me había aplicado, ya que había quedado desigual gracias al temblor de mis manos. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared al lado del espejo y dio un par de suspiros. Necesitaba calmarme.

Me apliqué nuevamente el labial con un resultado más aceptable ésta vez, y me miré al espejo.

Había completado mi vestuario con un par de botas de vampiresa, había dejado mi cabello suelto y había delineado mis ojos con una fina línea negra. Era una imagen atípica a la Bella de zapatos deportivos y camisetas holgadas que estaba acostumbrada ver, pero era lo que debía ponerme para no desencajar con la clientela de _Bloody´s Night_.

Por que hoy, en mi noche libre, iba a encarar a Edward Cullen.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido estridente no me sorprendió cuando entré al bar, ya estaba acostumbrada a el, lo que sí logró sorprenderme fue la insólita cantidad de gente para tratarse de un miércoles. Parecía que no cabía una sola persona más en el club, y sentí pena por mis compañeras.

Sin embargo, toda pena se desvaneció de mi cuerpo cuando sentí la frialdad de unos dedos recorrer mi brazo derecho.

-¿estás libre ésta noche? –mi interior pareció explotar en llamas con sólo oír su vos. Sentía el frío proveniente de su cuerpo detrás de mi.

-si –logré articular. Una oleada de calor volvió a recorrerme en cuanto sus labios se posaron delicadamente en mi cuello.

-¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo ésta noche? Confío en que tengas un par de preguntas que quieras resolver.

No esperó mi respuesta. Al instante en que dejó de estar detrás de mi, sus pupilas me observaban fijamente del otro lado de club, en su sala privada. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al percatarme cuán cierta era su falta de humanidad.

Jessica me observó con la boca abierta desde la barra mientras crucé el club esquivando los bailarines y me escurrí detrás del cordón del salón V.I.P. de Edward, y agradecí cuando un cliente molesto reclamó su atención. No quería sus ojos fijos en mí ésta noche, y menos quería ser su próximo tema de cotilleo.

Caminé con nerviosismo y me senté en uno de los sillones de terciopelo negro que rodeaban la mesa de cedro. No había nadie aparte de él y yo.

-¿Y los demás?

-se fueron en cuanto te vieron entrar. Saben que tenemos asuntos por solucionar.

Asentí mientras el me ofreció una copa de vino, la acepté y me la bebí casi toda de un solo trago. Sus inescrutables pupilas negras me observaban fijamente.

Y sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó ante éste hecho como lo hacía todas las noches. El calor viajó al sur de mi anatomía y en mi vientre se abrió un profundo y placentero hueco que me daba una exquisita sensación de vértigo.

-¿qué teorías barajas? –su pregunta fue directa y me desubicó por un instante.

-creí que podías leerme la mente –contesté con mucha franqueza. Era una loca idea que creía realidad.

-En realidad, no puedo hacer eso _contigo_. –así que íbamos a hablar con franqueza. Excelente. –entonces, dime qué piensas que soy.

Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo tallado por los dioses, por su cabello de oro y por el peligro que representaban sus ojos, hasta posarse en la copa que sostenían sus blancas manos.

El vino se veía espeso, mucho más espeso de lo normal, y su color era casi negro, cuando debería ser vinotinto con tonalidades violáceas y azules. Fui conciente de que le habían agregado algo, o que tal vez el vino sólo era una fachada para algo más. Y al mismo tiempo, mi mente divagó por una de las tantas teorías que había elaborado.

Subí de nuevo la mirada y Edward me sonreía por primera vez, dejándome vislumbrar un par de incisivos más largos de lo normal, como confirmándome de una manera bizarra mis pensamientos.

-vampiro –fue la única palabra en salir de mis labios. Edward cabeceó una vez antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y beber un sorbo, mientras palmeaba un sitio a su lado. Fui hasta allí casi sin ser conciente de ello.

-eres muy inteligente, Isabella –su vos fue una caricia en mi oído. Comencé a notar la involuntaria humedad entre mis piernas –inteligente y hermosa. No eres nada común.

-¿eres tú el que no existe y soy yo la poco común? –mis pensamientos escaparon en forma de palabras tan rápido que apenas me percaté de ello. Perdía mi autocontrol cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

-es verdad, yo no existo. Pero desde ésta noche, existiré para ti. ¿Crees en mi existencia, Bella?

-si –mi vos fue un susurro ronco por la excitación. Edward delineó mi clavícula con sus labios.

-¿crees en el alma y en el infierno? –asentí una única vez, incapaz de anticuar palabra, cuando el roce íntimo de su boca subió peligrosamente hasta mi oído y se desvió hacia el camino de mis labios. -¿y estarías dispuesta a vivir una eternidad, aunque eso significara renunciar a tu alma y abrirle los brazos al mismísimo demonio?

Mi respuesta fue inevitable. De hecho, no creo que hubiera tenido otra alternativa. De alguna intrincada manera, mi vida parecía unida a la suya desde la primera noche que lo había visto.

Sus labios impactaron contra los míos y yo gemí por el placer del contacto. Sus manos fueron rudas cuando tomaron mi cara y me acercaron mas a sí mismo, sentándome en su regazo a horcajadas, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre mis labios. Un sabor metalizado y dulce, el sabor de la sangre combinada con el vino inundó mis sentidos, haciéndome enloquecer. Era lo más embriagante y exquisito que hubiera probado jamás.

Sus manos me estrecharon aún más por la cintura, y sentí su dureza entre mis piernas, y una nueva oleada de excitación me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, tuve la sensación de que todo me daba vueltas y de que moriría si me separaban de él en este instante. No me di cuenta de cuándo me había acostado en el sofá. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de fuego en mi piel, mi entrepierna palpitó cuando abrió mi corsé y dejó caer el frío contenido de su copa en el valle de mis senos. Su lengua no tardó en seguir su recorrido hasta mi obligo, y yo me estremecí ante su tacto frío y tentador.

Sus ojos me miraron encendidos, con el mismo infierno ardiendo en ellos, mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor de mi pezón haciéndome perder la razón por completo. Fui conciente de su mano moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana en mi entrepierna, con dos dedos entrando y saliendo de mí y un tercero moviendo en círculo mi lugar más receptivo. El orgasmo me golpeó casi de inmediato con una fuerza que no había sentido jamás en mi vida.

Sin darme tiempo a recobrarme, Edward me hizo arrodillarme en el piso. Mis ojos se encontraron con una gran erección. Una pálida, dura, y exquisita erección.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de mis actos, mis manos viajaron a su base y mis labios envolvieron el resto. Mi ser entero se estremeció con el gemido que Edward soltó cuando lo hice, y, animada por su placer, y siendo presa de una excitación que no debería tener acabando de salir de un orgasmo, comencé a mover mi lengua y mi cabeza a un ritmo frenético. Él enterró sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo y me haló el cabello. Una ola de placer y dolor se entremezclo en mi vientre mientras sus pupilas me perforaban, haciendo que mi excitación fuera en aumento.

Sentí sus uñas arañar la piel de mi cabeza, y no me importó. A estas alturas todo me parecía excitante.

Edward tiró de mi cabello de nuevo obligándome a ponerme de pie, y de nuevo sus labios impactaron contra los míos en un beso salvaje que me robo en aliento. Sentí el filo de un colmillo traspasar la piel de mi labio, excitándome, al tiempo que Edward gemía por el placer de mi sangre. Me hizo sentarme a horcajadas de nuevo, esta vez sobre su erección, y de mis labios brotó un gemido de genuino placer cuando sentí su dureza llenándome.

Me sentí plena, completa.

Comencé a moverme sobre él, que posó una mano en mi cadera, haciendo una presión fuerte, y con la otra comenzó a masajear mis senos, al tiempo que su boca comenzaba a recorrer mi cuello dejando un rastro húmedo que me quemaba.

No sabía con seguridad si me estaba moviendo rápido o lento, sólo sabía que la excitación en mi interior estaba comenzando a condensarse en algo compacto y doloroso. Busqué con mis labios su cuello y mis dientes mordieron su piel, obedeciendo una orden que yo no era conciente de haber dado. Lo mordí fuertemente, sin importarme si le hacía daño. Edward gimió en mi oído

-¿te gusta morderme? –su tono apasionado me envolvió en un abrazo de éxtasis, yo gemí un patético "si" sobre su piel, mientras mi lengua se deleitaba con la suavidad de su cuello.

-eso es… -jadeó contra mi piel mientras su mano apretó fuerte y dolorosamente uno de mis senos, yo gemí ante el contacto –muérdeme, así como yo lo haré contigo –sus palabras me excitaron más de lo inimaginable –muévete… más rápido… más… -más que palabras, sus súplicas parecían un erótico gemido que acariciaba mi piel a la vez que sentí la mano que anteriormente reposaba en mi cadera azotar mi trasero de manera excitante y dolorosa, y luego sus uñas arañando la sensible piel. Yo gemí de placer, completamente cegada por el.

-maldición ¡si! –Edward me tomó del cabello y me hizo arquearme hacia él, su lengua recorrió el valle de mis senos hasta mi cuello.

-Ed.. ward.. –no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente mientras sus manos viajaron a mi cadera y comenzaron a marcar el ritmo, mucho más desenfrenado del que yo sola podía alcanzar.

Edward gimió mi nombre y ese fue el detonante para que mi interior explotara con el más fuerte orgasmo de mi vida. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cuello que incrementó mi placer final.

Lo último que recuerdo fue sentir el orgasmo de Edward y sus colmillos clavados en mi cuello, absorbiendo mi sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mike, el gorila de la entrada, me miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa cuando nos dejó entrar al _Bloody´s Night_. Todo estaba lleno hasta el tope, pero mis ojos rápidamente encontraron el camino idóneo y más corto hasta la sala V.I.P. que yo conocía.

Edward rió musicalmente a mi lado y apretó mi mano mientras me guiaba entre la gente.

-llamas demasiado la atención, Bella –sus palabras fueron un susurro, que mis nuevos oídos captaron a la perfección. Podía oír cada una de las conversaciones del lugar sin problemas –sabía que esto iba a pasar cuando te convirtiera.

Alice, mi cuñada, rió detrás de nosotros. Llegamos a nuestro lugar y cada uno tomó su asiento habitual. Yo ocupé mi nuevo sitio al lado de Edward. Éste me sonrió de manera tétrica y me dio un suave beso, casi un suspiro contra mis labios.

Pude ver los ojos de Jessica desde mi lugar, estuvieron posados en nosotros desde que habíamos entrado. Por su mirada pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos de sorpresa, envidia y rencor hacia mí. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a atendernos, su sonrisa fue cordial.

-Buenas noches… Hola Bella! –su espontáneo y falso saludo los hizo reír a todo. Ella se estremeció, como lo había hecho yo un mes antes, cuando seguía siendo humana. Mi cuerpo nunca más se estremecería ahora, si no era a causa de las caricias de Edward.

-Jessica –pude ver su sorpresa ante mi nueva vos, tan hermosa, desconcertante y fluida como el sonido de un río

-¿por qué renunciaste tan de repente? –pude ver la curiosidad chispeando en sus ojos. Típico.

-hubo algunos cambios en mi vida –dije sonriéndole, y ella quedó deslumbrada un segundo. –ahora, por favor, ¿quieres decirle a Ángela que venga a atendernos? Gracias.

Ángela era una buena persona, simple e inteligente, y ella no iba a querer saber todos los detalles de mi vida en aquel mes que había pasado desde la noche de mi transformación, la noche en la que me había entregado a Edward y a la oscuridad de su mundo.

Tampoco iba a dárselos.

Edward me sonrió complacido al tiempo que recordaba mi primer pensamiento de esa noche. Yo sabía que algo iba a cambiar, y ningún cambio había podido ser mejor que éste.

Me abandoné a la dulzura de sus labios mientras sonreía para mis adentros.

La inmortalidad a su lado iba a ser perfecta.


End file.
